


Piccola Zucca

by simplyn2deep



Series: Poppi Gregorio ‘verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Costumes, Family, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's family insist that baby Gregorio have a costume for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccola Zucca

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about 1 year after [Captious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907983/chapters/1848187).
> 
> This also fills the costume square for Bingo at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> Title roughly means baby pumpkin in Italian.

Their first Halloween with Baby Gregorio and Danny’s email was already flooded with requests for pictures of the baby in his costume. To be honest, however, Danny and Steve hadn’t thought much about getting a costume for their son.

Just shy of being four weeks old, the fathers were still getting in the groove of having an infant around the house. They were still adjusting to the three a.m. feeding and running on too few hours of sleep. Getting their infant son a costume wasn’t high on their list of thing to get, though they’d already purchased both of Grace’s costumes weeks earlier.

“Danny, you have to dress the baby up,” Nicola said during one of their weekly Skype conversations, “We’ll never hear the end of it from Ma and Pop...and don’t get me started on Poppi.”

Danny sighed. “I’ll talk with Steve, but I don’t know.”

“I’m sure you can convince him,” Nicola said with a smirk. “If not for Ma and Pop, then please do it for Poppi.”

Just as Danny finished talking with his sister, Steve came in the house carrying two shopping bags and a box of pizza.

“What’s in the bags?” Danny asked as he relieved Steve of the pizza.

“I spent two hours looking for the right costume so that Dolores and your Aunt Carmela would stop texting me about Greg’s costume,” Steve sighed. “TWO HOURS, Danny!”

Danny sighed, “I’m sorry babe. I got the hour version from Nicola.”

“Finally I found something that met with their approval...or at least didn’t result in a message full of frowny face emoticons.”

Danny snorted. “So, what’d you find?”

Steve dropped the bags on the couch and pulled out the two costumes. “A pumpkin and a Dalmatian puppy.”

“Let me guess...they loved the pumpkin and the puppy got the frowny faces?”

Steve laughed and nodded his head. “Pretty much. They expect pictures by Halloween,” Steve replied. “And a Skype call when Grace comes over the day before so they can see us all dressed up.”


End file.
